New York
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: An entomology conference is being held in New York and so Nick and some others make the trip but things get crazy. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

New York

"That was a rough flight." Jackie commented as Nick grabbed her suitcase from the overhead compartment.

"Yeah, it was bumpy, there was a lot of turbulence." Nick agreed.

"I didn't mind it, it was kind of fun, like a roller coaster ride." Sara commented.

"You are some kind of crazy Sidle." Nick told his friend with a grin.

After everyone had gotten all three of their bags down the trio exited the plane.

The trio was in New York City for an entomology conference for a weekend, well actually Nick was there for the conference, Jackie went because it was a free weekend that she could spend by the hotel pool to enjoy herself during her last moments of summer break (and getting to spend time with Nick was a bonus too obviously) and Sara tagged along to meet Grissom who was attending the same conference, they wanted to see where things stood between them and Sara hadn't had a weekend off from the lab in what seemed like eighty five years so she decided to go too.

"Sorry I'm tagging along with you guys, I don't mean to be a third wheel." Sara told them as they walked through the airport.

"Well I told Jackie to book you a later flight but she never listens to me." Nick joked with a grin, obviously kidding.

"Don't listen to him Sara, I'm glad you came with us, it'll be nice to have someone to hang out with while he's at the conference." Jackie told her.

"Daddy can we go on the vator?" A little boy pestered his father as they hustled to catch a plane.

"Not right now buddy, we'll miss our plane." The father responded.

Jackie looked at Nick and smiled.

"Who does that remind you of?" She asked Nick.

"Sloan."

"Yep." Jackie agreed.

"Would you move lady?" A man who was standing behind Sara demanded.

"Hey now, a simple excuse me would have sufficed, you have no right to talk to her like that." Nick said as he got in between Sara and the man.

"Hi Tom." Sara said with a huge smile.

"Oops." Nick mumbled.

"Tom, these are my friends, Nick and Jackie. Nick and Jackie, this is my friend Tom, he is a cop in San Francisco."

"Nice to meet you, sorry about before." Nick said as he shook his hand.

"No problem, you were just looking out for her."

"What are you doing in New York?" Sara asked.

"Visiting my sister, she just had a baby. What are you doing in New York?"

"I'm just kind of on vacation." Sara replied.

"Sara Sidle on vacation? That's something I didn't think I'd ever hear." He told her with a playful smile.

Sara laughed, she had to admit she was a workaholic but she was getting better.

"Well Sara, it was great seeing you but I better get going before I miss my plane." He then turned his attention to Nick and Jackie. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Nick and Jackie replied in unison.

Tom then hurried on, racing to catch his plane.

After what seemed like forever Nick, Jackie, and Sara arrived at their hotel. Grissom was waiting for them in the lobby.

"Hi." Sara told him with a smile.

"Hi." He responded also with a smile as he politely grabbed her suitcase.

"Hi Nick, hi Jackie." He then told the couple.

"Hi." Both of them told him.

After that they all got checked into their hotel.

They were all on the same floor so they rode the elevator up to their floor.

After making plans to meet up for dinner in a little bit they all went off to their separate rooms, Jackie watched Sara walk to her own room a few doors down from Grissom's.

"Nicky, don't you think it's odd that they aren't staying in the same room?" Jackie asked Nick once she and Nick had walked into their room and shut the door.

"No, not really, they aren't married anymore you know, I don't find it that odd, and quit eavesdropping." He told her with a grin.

She laughed and started digging through her suitcase for some different shoes.

That evening the two couples all went out for dinner and had a lot of fun laughing and joking with one another.

This promised to be a fun weekend, or did it?

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

"Here you go Jackie." Sara said as she handed her a mimosa the following morning as the two women sat at the hotel pool.

"Thanks Sara." Jackie told her as she took the drink.

"I could seriously get used to this." Sara told her as she plopped down in a lounge chair.

"Yeah, me too, the boys can keep their bugs." Jackie joked.

Sara laughed and shook her head in agreement.

After sitting at the pool for a couple hours the two ladies went back to their own hotel rooms and showered and then got ready to go to lunch.

"Hey Sara, I don't want you to take offense to this but I've always wanted to ask you something." Jackie told her as they sat at the restaurant.

"What's that?" Sara asked.

"Do you ever find being a vegetarian limiting, like for instance when you go out to eat? I have several friends who are vegetarians and I've always wondered about that."

"No, not really, nowadays the vast majority of restaurants have choices for vegetarians. I think that is a common misconception though." Sara told her.

"Hmm, that is interesting." Jackie said.

"Why are you thinking about becoming a vegetarian?" Sara asked.

"No, I don't think I could do it." Jackie confessed.

"Can't give up steak?" Sara asked with a grin.

"Actually I wouldn't miss steak, I'm not a huge steak fan, I like it, but it isn't something that I'd die without, but I couldn't go without eating a big fat juicy cheeseburger every once in a while."

Sara laughed.

"Does your husband know you don't like steak, if you tell him that you might be on the same path as Grissom and I." Sara quipped.

"He knows, but he very sweetly looked past that fault." Jackie told her jokingly.

"Honestly I'm not a picky eater though, there are only two things I won't eat, mushrooms and sushi." Jackie told her.

"Nick told me once that your favorite meal was seafood." Sara told her confusedly.

"I love seafood, like shrimp and lobster but I hate sushi, I tried a seaweed and lobster roll once, and that will be the only time." Jackie told her with a shudder.

Sara laughed.

"And I hate mushrooms with a passion, I think it's the texture. Honestly the biggest lie I've ever told Nick throughout our relationship was that I was allergic to mushrooms so he'd never expect me to put them in anything, well that worked fine until one day, about a year and a half into our relationship and we went out to eat and I can't even remember what I ordered now but I ordered it without the mushrooms and they forgot and left them in there and I ate one accidently and Nick wigged out, he thought he'd have to race me to the ER, well I then obviously had to confess my little white lie."

"Was he mad?" Sara asked.

"No, he laughed hysterically for about five minutes." Jackie told her.

Sara laughed.

"So has he ever made you put mushrooms in anything you've ever made him after that?"

"No, and if he ever did want them he knows that I'd never do it, and if I did I wouldn't be eating whatever it was that I cooked."

Sara laughed.

The women finished their lunch and then did some window shopping in the little shops around their hotel.

"The four of us will have to meet up for dinner later." Sara commented later that day after the guys were finished with their conference.

"Yeah sounds good." Nick agreed.

As soon as Grissom and Sara were out of earshot Jackie turned to Nick.

"Hon, let's not go to dinner with them tonight, let's let them have some time alone together maybe they can rekindle something."

"Listen, Mrs. Matchmaker, stay out of it." Nick told her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not going to say anything to them, I just think it would do them some good to spend some time one on one." Jackie insisted.

"Well alright, but how are we going to get out of going to dinner with them?" He asked.

"Just let me handle it." Jackie told him.

He didn't know how good of an idea that was but he agreed anyways.

A while later there was a knock on Nick and Jackie's hotel room door.

Jackie peeked through the peephole and saw it was Sara.

"Hey, Gris and I are going to dinner in about a half hour, are you guys going to come?" Sara asked as Jackie opened the door.

"Actually Sara, I think Nick and I are going to sit this one out. Nick has a splitting headache and I'm tired, and I think that's your fault, those two mimosas this morning did me in."

Sara laughed.

"Alright, well I hope Nick feels better, maybe we can all go to breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure, that sounds great, enjoy dinner."

"Thanks." Sara said with a smile before she turned and walked down the hallway back towards her own room.

A little time passed before Jackie ran down to the small store in the hotel. She bought her and Nick sandwiches and sodas so they could eat.

Grissom and Sara headed to dinner as planned.

It was nice for them both to see each other again.

"I had a nice time tonight." Grissom told her as he walked her back to her hotel room once they were finished with dinner.

"I did too." She told him truthfully.

"Goodnight Sara."

"Goodnight." She responded before disappearing into her hotel room.

As she sat on her bed and thought about the evening she couldn't help but feel at least somewhat disappointed. Sure she had had a nice time but she was hoping things would go a little farther than what they had, to her the evening had felt like a blind date instead of a situation where a formally married couple was trying to get back together.

She sighed, there was nothing she could do about it.

She was just about ready to get into her pajamas when there was a knock on the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Grissom.

She opened the door.

"Hi." He told her.

Her investigative eyes darted towards the two wine glasses and the bottle of wine in his hands.

"I thought maybe we could have a glass of wine and talk, I think we have a lot to talk about, may I come in?"

She smiled and motioned with her hand to come in.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"So how was day one of the conference?" Sara asked after he had poured two glasses of wine and handed her one of them.

The conference wasn't what she wanted to talk about but she wanted to break the ice.

"It was good, interesting." He replied.

"That's good." She said.

"Sara, I don't mean to be blunt but where do we stand here?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't know Gil, you made it pretty clear where you stood when you had divorce papers sent to me." Sara said, rather sharply.

"I'm sorry Sara, I know it's hard to believe but I never meant to hurt you, I wish I could take everything back, I really do." He told her sincerely.

"I appreciate that, and I too wish things could be different." She responded.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure." She said.

"I'm not either." The man, who normally has all the answers replied.

"How about we start over?" Sara finally offered after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I think that is a good idea." He agreed.

Sara didn't say anything for a moment and then smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Sara." She said as she extended her hand out in front of him.

He grinned back at her.

"Grissom." He said as he shook her hand.

As far as the couple was concerned things were moving in the right direction.

The End!


End file.
